


Heavy lap

by CreepySkullArts



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, not that creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepySkullArts/pseuds/CreepySkullArts
Summary: A young man at home, only a cat keeping him company...?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was so tired while I was writing it. |D  
> So. If anybody thinks it's bullshit, I'm fine with it.  
> And thanks to my sister for correcting it here and there.

„Darian. I won't be back until monday night. Behave, okay?“  
„Yeah, sure. See you then.“

I heard the door close and gave out a sigh of relief. Always the same shit. Why shouldn't I behaving? What should I do wrong? Since years I've been the one mostly being silent, just sitting in my room writing and chatting on my laptop. I was used to not have many friends. My roommate was something different. Not really a friend. Just someone I got along with by living at the same place since a couple of years. He was nice, tho. And he really didn't seem to feel bothered by me being mostly spacing out, ignoring the world around me. Yes. He was nice. And I kind of liked him the way he was. Sometimes Jan would even read my most favorite comics, or my self-written stories of monsters and some urban legends. But sometimes he also got my nerves blank. Those moments he seems to dislike me the most and he fast understands that he should leave me alone. Once he overdid it and I tossed a mug at him. I apologized later on. But since that day he didn't even try to cross that line ever again. Somehow a plus I would say.  
Another plus was that he sometimes would leave me alone for a couple of days. Silence, just because one guy left the apartment. But hey. I now could do anything I wanted without getting asked weird questions, or getting overparented by him.

So, I was sitting at my desk for several hours, roaming through different forums on the internet, chasing after the newest creepypasta stories. I was about to give up. And, how cliché, just that moment I stumbled over a new story. It was about a girl who prefered to be alone at home. At school she heard some people talk about a new monstrous creature that creeps up loners' lap at night and kill them as soon as they recognize it. It was kind of boring at the beginning, but I kept reading. As soon as I reached the end of it it made me feel uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. I don't know how many times I've read that story, but I really didn't want to miss out any detail. When I grabbed my bottle of tea, I just flinched and almost spilled everything over the floor.  
„Stupid idiot! Don't scare me like that!“, I yelled, but just a second after I had to laugh. How stupid I was. I always forgot that there was a cat living with us. It wasn't mine but Jan's. I suppose that little, black and dirty looking thing creeped into my room when the door was still open. And neither I, nor Jan did see that. That sometimes happened. And it always happened that that freak of a cat scared the shit out of me.  
I shook my head. „Time for a wicked horror movie.“, I thought to myself and put on my headset so I could watch it in full volume. Though I prefered a good dolby surround sound, I knew that my neighbors weren't that tolerant as my roommate was. I always wanted to watch movies like those after reading stories about ghosts, monsters and other supernatural stuff. I loved the feeling of getting the chills. Now that I think about it. I grew a bit cold of that. But there's a reason to it. It's not that I don't love horror movies anymore. But something changed it.  
Well.  
As I was watching that movie, Glitter – Jan's cat which I honestly rather would've called „Dustball“ because of the pattern of his unclean looking fur – moved off my lap and curled up on the bed. I leaned back and sighed. It's not that I hate cats. But Glitter always managed to give me half of an heartattack which I hated him for. Hours passed by, one movie after another was running on my screen until I really felt my eyes burning from staring at it. I decided to only watch one more movie, then hit the hay to get as much sleep as possible before continuing. Like always I had that uncomfortable feeling every now and then. That feeling of being watched, or as if someone was standing outside my window and staring at me – though my room's on the third floor. I doubt there'd be anyone up here. Also Cambridge wasn't that dangerous at all. It was rather peaceful than any other place I've ever seen. Almost impossible to believe, but before I turned into a darkness loving loner I was one of the most outgoing guys on campus. But that was about seven years ago. I don't even remember when it happened, neither do I care.  
In the end, I was who I was and that made me think it was fine like this...  
But I was not fine with it when a strange feeling came up inside of me more and more. I kept watching, drinking my tea sip by sip. Sometimes I would turn around and take a peek at that lazy cat on my bed, curled up next to my stuffed animals some people gave me in the past. Sometimes I would get real goosebumps out of nowhere. I tried to blame the movies, but most times it happened, it wasn't a scary scene at all. But why would my feet start to feel sweaty and cold then? I never had that before. The toes literally were feeling wet. Weird. Maybe I was just too tired now? My mother told me that you can feel very cold when you are tired and that it gets worse the sleepier you get. „That's it. I am just tired. Okay, after that movie I really should go to bed.“, I told myself. And I kept watching. And kept watching...and watching...  
A loud scream coming from the movie and the weight of something sitting on my lap woke me up. I got startled for a moment. It was pitch black all around me and even the usually pretty bright light of my laptop's screen wasn't revealing too much in front of my eyes. It even felt like everything was blurry. A deep groan came from my throat and I sat up a bit more. Which was more difficult than before. „Stupid cat, get off my legs!“, I said and shoves that thing off with both my hands. A heavily shiver ran up and down my spine. A cold, wet feeling on my fingers and palms made me scrunch my nose. „Ehw, bloody shit. Did you just drool all over us both? Freaking little monster!“  
Nope. I wouldn't dare to go to sleep like that. I got up and reached out for the doorhandle to get out of my room.  
Pitch black. But you know, since I was a lazy one and didn't want to go back to search for my phone, and since I knew this place better than anybody else, I decided to go to the bathroom without turning on any lights. Even in the bathroom I knew exactly what was where. It didn't take me long until I got back to my room and...  
„How strange. Did I already turn off my laptop?“  
I listened into the silence. No purring sounds, no noise coming from the laptop, nothing. I shrugged and stretched for a moment. I closed the door since I was hoping that the little weirdo already left and got back to his cat tree. As I hit the bed I let out another yawn and soon I fell asleep like a baby.

When I opened my eyes the next morning I thought my heart would stop beating. My usually light purple sheets were covered in a thick red color. The smell coming from it was assuring what it was. I sat up, holding myself back from screaming. On my bed, right in front of me, was a large bloody stain, having some bits of fur in them. Something told me to stay away from it so I got up and stumbled back. I felt something sticky on my feet and as I glanced down slowly I realized it was blood as well. My heart just felt like dropping down in my pants. I knew that I got pale and my stomach was aching right away. I kind of knew what would happen next. And even though I tried to refuse to do it, I turned around and my sight went down on the floor up to my desk. Bloody footprints could be seen, leading out and back in into the room. So that was what felt cold and wet. The puddle of blood underneath my desk couldn't get ignored. But the most horrible sight was, when I stepped closer to squat down and look further under it. There, in the puddle of blood, was that ugly cat laying on the ground, his sides ripped open so I could see his guts and bones. I choked and got up again. As fast as I could I ran to the bathroom to just throw up there. After I calmed down. How did that happen? WHEN did that happen? And WHY?! I was there in that room all the time. How didn't I recognize anything doing this to my roommates cat?  
I felt like crying. I didn't know what to do. But I didn't want to go back to my own room. So, as soon as I went out of the bathroom, I decided to lock myself in Jan's room. Nothing happened there, tho. So I felt safe...at least a bit more than I did in my own room.  
I stood there three days and nights until he came back from his vacation. I tried to explain to him what happened, but...you see. He didn't believe me at all. He called me crazy for killing his cat and I had to move out just a few days later. Now I'm sitting at my parents' home. They didn't believe me that story at all, but also they didn't think I'd ever hurt or kill any animal. Well. At least now I can have my peace, right?  
Yes, right. So just lets read some creepypasta and watch a movie or two.  
„We'll be back in a few days. Behave, okay?“  
„...sure.“

Okay, let's ditch that. I need to hit the hay.


End file.
